tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 1.2
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'1.2 DHANIYASUTTA' Adapted from the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- A dialogue between the rich herdsman Dhaniya and Buddha, the one rejoicing in his worldly security and the other in his belief.--This beautiful dialogue calls to mind the parable in the Gospel of S. Luke xii.16. ---- 1. 'I have boiled (my) rice, I have milked (my cows),'--so said the herdsman Dhaniya,--'I am living together with my fellows near the banks of the Mahi (river), (my) house is covered, the fire is kindled: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (18) 2. 'I am free from anger, free from stubbornness,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'I am abiding for one night near the banks of the Mahi (river), my house is uncovered, the fire (of passions) is extinguished: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (19) 3. 'Gad-flies are not to be found (with me),'--so said the herdsman Dhaniya,--'in meadows abounding with grass the cows are roaming, and they can endure rain when it comes: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (20) 4. '(By me) is made a well-constructed raft,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'I have passed over (to Nibbana/Salvation), I have reached the further bank, having overcome the torrent (of passions); there is no (further) use for a raft: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (21) 5. 'My wife is obedient, not wanton,'--so said the herdsman Dhaniya,--'for a long time she has been living together (with me), she is winning, and I hear nothing wicked of her: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (22) 6. 'My mind is obedient, delivered (from all worldliness),'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'it has for a long time been highly cultivated and well-subdued, there is no longer anything wicked in me: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (23) 7. 'I support myself by my own earnings,'--so said the herdsman Dhaniya,--'and my children are (all) about me, healthy; I hear nothing wicked of them: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (24) 8. 'I am no one's servant,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'with what I have gained I wander about in all the world, there is no need (for me) to serve: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (25) 9. 'I have cows, I have calves,'-- so said the herdsman Dhaniya;--'I have cows in calf and heifers, and I have also a bull as lord over the cows: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (26) 10. 'I have no cows, I have no calves,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'I have no cows in calf and no heifers, and I have no bull as a lord over the cows: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky! (27) 11. 'The stakes are driven in, and cannot be shaken,'--so said the herdsman Dhaniya,--'the ropes are made of munga grass, new and well-made, the cows will not be able to break them: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (28) 12. 'Having, like a bull, rent the bonds; having, like an elephant, broken through the creeper, I shall not again enter into a womb: therefore, if you like, rain, O sky!' (29) Then at once a shower poured down, filling both sea and land. Hearing the sky raining, Dhaniya spoke thus(30): 13. 'No small gain indeed (has accrued) to us since we have seen Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ; we take refuge in yourself, O (you who are) endowed with the divine eye (of wisdom); be you our master, O great Muni(saint)!' (31) 14. 'Both my wife and myself are obedient; (if) we lead a holy life(of celibacy) before Sugata(Buddha), we shall conquer rebirth and death, and put an end to pain.' (32) 15. 'He who has sons has delight in sons,'--so said the wicked Mara(deathlord),--'he who has cows has delight likewise in cows; for upadhi (substance) is the delight of man, but he who has no upadhi has no delight.' (33) 16. 'He who has sons has care with (his) sons,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'he who has cows has likewise care with (his) cows; for upadhi (is the cause of) people's cares, but he who has no upadhi(wealth) has no care.' (34) Dhaniyasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org